It's A Date
by MerlinWolfgangTrades
Summary: Stiles Winchester enrolls into Beacon High & has his eyes set on rek doesnt see how someone as cool & mysterious as Stiles could actually want him & turns him iles persist & they have this cute cat & mouse game,then Stiles disappears & Derek learns what Stiles' family does & he's terrified Stiles might have met his end. When he comes back it's his turn to make a move


Posted originally on the Archive of Our Own at /works/12012549.

Rating: Teen And Up Audiences Archive Warning: No Archive Warnings Apply Category: M/M Fandom: Teen Wolf (TV), Supernatural Relationship: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski Character: Derek Hale, Stiles Stilinski, Lydia Martin, Peter Hale, Talia Hale, Erica Reyes, Isaac Lahey, Scott McCall Additional Tags: Stiles Stilinski is a Winchester, Alive Hale Family, Superwolf, Nerd Derek Hale, Male Slash, Awkwardness, Peter is a Little Shit Series: Part 3 of SuperWolf Stats: Published: 2017-09-06 Words: 1370 It's A Date

by Merlin_Wolfgang_Trades_Hale

Summary

Stiles Winchester enrolls into Beacons High and has his eyes set on Derek. Derek doesn't see how someone as cool and mysterious as Stiles could actually want him and turns him down. But Stiles persist and they have this cute cat and mouse game...then Stiles disappears and Derek learns what Stiles's family does and he's terrified Stiles might have met his end. So when he comes back, it's his turn to make the first move.

* * *

"Hey, there cutie. Can you tell me where the office is?"

Derek looked around but didn't notice anyone else the hot guy could be talking to. Said hot guy saw that and chuckled before taking a step close to Derek and speaking again.

"Yeah, I'm talking to you hazel eyes."

"I have a name, you know!" Derek said with a blush.

"I don't actually. But I'd really like to know it."

Derek stuttered as he tried to figure out how to reply. Out of all the Hale's he wasn't good at this part. He was told constantly by his friends that he was good-looking, and he was popular in a sense. He just...he was shy. He only made it to the basketball team because of his Uncle's reputation and he thinks because his parents are on the board. But he was geeky and nerdy and hot guys don't talk to him twice when they realize he's not as cool as he outwardly seems...which according to a few people is within seconds.

"Ah, Mr. Winchester. We were waiting for you. Thank you Mr. Hale, but I've got it from here. Head off to class." The assistant principal said as she came out of the class room and greeted them.

"Y-yes ma'am." Derek nodded. He gave the newcomer a quick glance as he walked away and admired his behind. Then realized what he was doing and turned away with a blush.

"Derek, hi."

Derek looked up from his homework and saw the new guy. He hadn't seen him in a few days and guessed he just melted in with the other high schoolers.

"Uh...hi."

"Stiles. Stiles Winchester." Stiles introduced himself. He placed his backpack on the table and sat across Derek.

"Uh, what are you doing?" Derek asked him.

"I'm new here and I'm not..the best in some classes. Math to be specific. Mrs. Martin said I should I ask you to tutor me and I agreed." Stiles smiled at him and it was sincere enough but there was a glint in his eye. "So how about we make plans to meet up?"

"I...I...I can meet you in the library after school at 4 on Wednesdays!" Derek blurted out after a moment of awkward silence.

"Um...well, I was thinking more-no, you know what? That's a good place to start." Stiles smiled at him.

That's how it started. Stiles would do his best to impress Derek and ask him out, with Derek declining every time thinking it was just a cool guy trying to get his guard down so he could humiliate him later.

It's happened to him before with Matt, and he won't let it happen again.

So he carries on.

In that time, Stiles figures out Derek and his family are werewolves, that hunters exist and live in town, there are different types of werewolves apparently, and that Mr. Harris is a grade-A douche.

All the while Stiles hasn't given up. Though he takes to calling Derek everything but his name. Sourwolf is popular. But so are Grumpy Cat, Wolverine, Jon Snow for some reason Derek doesn't understand.

It's...nice.

Though Derek has stopped believing Stiles is interested in him for the sake of a prank(no prankster would go this long without the results he wants), he still doesn't think he and Stiles would work. But he enjoys the attention, as well as the blooming friendship between them.

And then it stopped.

"Don't forget that you have a math final in a week. I can help you study on Wednesdays and the weekend if you want." Derek told Stiles as they walked through the hall. When the silence reigned for too long, he looked over and saw Stiles lost in thought. "Stiles? Hey, earth to Stiles!"

"Huh? Oh...uh, yeah. Sorry. What did you say?" Stiles asked him, focusing his attention on Derek, but still seemed somewhat distracted.

"I said-"

But then Stiles's phone buzzed and he immediately fished it out of his pocket. "I gotta go. I'll see you around, okay Derek?"

He didn't wait to see or hear what Derek's response was. Which left Derek feeling...weird. When he arrived at the lunch table, everyone turned to look at him.

"Who killed your puppy?" Erica asked.

"Dude! Come on..not cool." Scott said giving her a pout.

Allison rubbed his shoulder gently.

"Stiles...called me _Derek_." Derek mumbled.

"Ahhh…" came a unison expression.

"So, he's finally moved on, huh?" Erica sent him a pitied smile.

" _What_? No! No, he just...he was distracted. Finals are coming up." Derek defended.

"What's the big deal? If you were really interested you would have taken him up a long time ago. He's been here for months and not subtle about his feelings for you." Isaac told him.

"Well...yeah, but-"

"I don't know why. If someone like Stiles Winchester hit on me, my panties would hit the floor so hard and fast, they'd be in _China_." Lydia said before taking a bite of her non-cafeteria food.

"I'm _right_ here." Jackson deadpanned.

Lydia scoffed. "Like you haven't thought about him either."

To that, Jackson gave a shrug. "True. You fucked up, Hale. Mind if Lydia and I try to get him for a threesome?"

Derek growled before picking up his things and storming out.

Derek wanted to speak with Stiles and ask him if he was alright. (And maybe asking him out to a not-date that would later turn into a date.)

But he wasn't picking up his phone. He also didn't show up the next day...for the day after that...or the day after that...or the week after that.

"Have you heard anything mom?" Derek asked, for the third time in an hour.

Talia sighed. "No honey. I'm sorry, but I am doing my best...we'll find him, you'll see."

"If he's not dead." Peter scoffed as he passed by.

" _Peter_!" Talia hissed at him.

"What? Oh, he doesn't know yet?" Peter asked with an amused smirk growing on his face.

"Peter!"

"Know what?" Derek asked, looking between his mother and uncle.

Talia looked unsure of how to proceed but Peter didn't have any trouble.

"Your boyfriend's a hunter. From a dangerous family of hunters. Chances are he went up something he couldn't handle and died."

"That is _not_...Peter, go!" Talia ordered.

Peter shrugged and made his exit.

Derek turned to his mother and asked with a lost expression. "Mom?"

"I've had a talk with him. I knew his name...everyone does. But he told me what happened. He wasn't here to hunt. He wasn't in the game…" His mother explained gently.

"But...you...you sound like you know…."

"There's been some rumors. That the Winchesters were making some noise in South Dakota. Something big and...I think Stiles might have gone to help his brothers."

"So he's in danger!?"

"Derek...I don't know. But you're not allowed to go."

"But mom-"

"It's too dangerous, and that's my last word on the subject...just wait. Stiles is clever. He'll be back."

Derek wanted to believe her. A part of him did. But a big part of him couldn't help but be sick with worry.

"Whatcha reading, Sourwolf?"

Derek dropped his book when he heard Stiles's voice and without thinking, he tackled Stiles into a hug. "Oh thank god!"

"Um...good to see you too. A-are you okay?" Stiles asked, a little thrown off.

"Only if you say yes to my next question," Derek said with determination.

"What question is that?"

"Go on a date with me tomorrow."

"I...I can't."

Derek felt humiliated and stupid and like an idiot. The others had been right. He had waited too long and despite having a long chance to take Stiles up on his offer, he screwed up.

"I'm helping my brother move. He doesn't want to hire movers so it's just me and him. How about tonight?" Stiles asked and when Derek looked at him again he saw a gorgeous smile.

"Yeah! Yes. A million times yes! Uh, and if you want, I can help...your brother and you...if you want."

"I'd like that...because I want Sam to meet you."


End file.
